Academy exam of Kohaku and Daisuke
Exam time SanadaKihaku: -I sat on one of the roofs in the outskirts of the village as i waited on kirei-chan and the 2 academy students Daisuke Nara and Kohaku Inuzuka. Me and Kirei had been asked to take the exam of these 2 students and see if they were worthy of receiving the Village headband.The first step in becoming full fledged shinobi of Yonshigakure.I looked around hoping they would be here soon. in the meantime i reached into my pouch and took a last glimpse at the scroll i had received in the mail. the scroll described what i needed to test and what to keep an eye on during the exam. After reading it over one last time i tucked it away and just waited.- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei was waiting in the village near the water and the tree’s she got a message she had to do a academy exam today she was waiting for the boys named Kohaku Inuzuka and Daisuke Nara and on the one that would help her Kihaku.. She didn’t see them yet as she wonders if they knows where they has to be. Kirei never was great in giving tests but she always does her best to give them. Today it was a beautiful day even though it was getting colder doesn’t mean it cant be beautiful. Kirei glanced over the water as she would smile a bit as she still was waiting for them~ Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: -Kohaku would be walking to his instructor thinking in his mind that the day finally came that he would become a ninja. He would quickly think of how proud his sisters would be if he passes.He would then look at the time and realize that he was on the other side of the village and he would make a run for it and he would appear infront of his instructor."Kohaku Inuzuka pant pant pant reporting for duty Mam'm" Kohaku would say wiping the sweat from his forehead. DaisukeStarfire: -Daisuke would look at the sky wondering what the time would be as he would run towards the lights in the distance. He would enter through the village gates of the Yonshigakure, scratching his head Daisuke would be confused on where to go. He would look around searching for his instructor that will test him. He began to panic thinking that his teacher had left. He looked on the roof noticing a figure. Daisuke would climb up the post and sit next to him asking him,- "have you seen my Instructor, He is supposed to be testing me to see if i am truly worthy to be a ninja." SanadaKihaku: - I chuckled at the boy his words. But that was expected, i was only a year older then him. So no one would suspect i would be taking somone else there exam at such an early age.~If you are the one by the name of Daisuke Nara or Kohaku Inuzuka then you have just found your instructor.So follow me.My partner is waiting nearby.- I had spotted Kirei arriving by the water while i waited. So i jumped down from the rooftop,landing on my left knee and right foot. I walked into kirei her direction and stopped next to her as i noticed the boy that stood in front of her.~ So these are the 2 wel be testing today Kirei-chan? - I smiled kindly at her.- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei looked up to Ki-Kun “Yes it seems it is”-As she looked to the other boy as she then looked back to the boy that called her mam’m would smile as she looked over to the boy “ah so you are the new Inuzuka boy then”-She would say as she would look on her notepad to see what for points she needs to do today “alright.. we first start with Genjutsu.. so we have that finished already.. Can you tell me what Genjutsu is exactly and how do you escape from it?”-She would ask him ~ Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: "Genjustu are just merely illusions to fool the mind of other...You can penetrate their minds to make them think they are in pain when in reality they are not...using genjustu you can trap someone in another dimention for hours and hours....and when the illusion is over...only a mere second can pass in real time....genjustu's are deadly...it can cause you to go insane...The only way to escape is to stay completly calm....and see through the illusion...To create such an illusion you send your own chakra into the nervous system of your opponent to affect the five senses only then will you have control. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would look to Kohaku “Yes, but you can disturb the Genjutsu also to lower your own chakra to escape from it. It cant hold you anby longer if your chakra is too low. Alright the next thing I want you to do the transformation Jutsu, It is up to you you want to transform in it can be me or Kihaku or the other boy over there or just something you have in your mind to transform in.”-She would say as she watched him carefully~ SanadaKihaku: Good. You will not be starting with Genjutsu like your fellow student here. Instead i want you to perform the tranformation jutsu. But also explain what the transformation jutsu is and what it is used for. You can transform into whatever you like and i expect proper detail.- I crossed my arms as my face showed no smile only seriousness.- Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: -Kohaku would close his eyes and imagine his fellow classmate daisuke and he would put his hands in motion in the "Ram" sign as he builds up chakra and then charges up quickly as he yells out "Transform" Then a big white cloud of smoke appears as his body undergoes transformation. He stays the same height but his inuzuka birth marks are replaced by a mask that covers the mouth his eyes would change from the slited eyes to blue round eyes. He would have the same hairstyle and his clothes would changed from black flank jacket to a blue shirt and brown pants and normal ninja shoes. He would also have a white robe on with the uchiha symbol on the back and he would also have armbands. DaisukeStarfire: -Daisuke would nod- "Transformation Jutsu is a useful technique when going undercover or to deceive another person or animal.it is used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even objects like weapons. .To use this Jutsu you must focus your chakra to make sure that the transformation is just right and that no flaws are noticable. -Daisuke would make the hand sign: Ram, he would shout out "Transform!" Smoke would appear as Daisuke would transform into his instructor kihaku. His eyes,hair,clothes,weapons, shoes would change to match those of his intructors. He would look towards him with a smile hoping to get it correct- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would clap in her hands “Good well done. Next thing will be clone’s I would love to see some nice clones but it can be a bit difficult if you didn’t train with it in the academy that much. But I think you will make a great one off yourself since you did it quiet good for what you have done now”-She would say~ Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: -Kohaku would go to make some clones of himself. He motions his hands in "Ram → Snake → Tiger" formation as a poof of white smoke appears next to him. The smoke fades as 2 clones appear right beside him. They would both have the same inuzuka birth marks and the black flank jacket and be about 4"9. They would have jet black hair,slitted eyes,normal ninja shoes and pants with a white tye on the leg where they would hold their weapons. SanadaKihaku: -I smiled slightly as i gave Daisuke a thumbs up.- not badly done. Though you are missing the scar i have between my eyes. But thats all right. It can easily be missed by the few strands of hair covering it. Now as for your next task Daisuke. I want you to walk to the center of the lake and back without falling in the water. You have 3 attempts to pass it. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei smiled kindly as she clapped her hands again.~hmm they look quite good.Your doing pretty good so far Kohaku.~Kirei jumped back a few feet as she drew one of her kunai. Now i want you to dodge this using body replacement jutsu.~Kirei took a stance as she threw her kunai aimed towards Kohaku his stomach.~ Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: "Kohaku's heart would start pumping as he sees the kunai heading towards him."What" He reacts quickly and motions his hands Ram → Boar → Ox → Dog → Snake.- "Substitution!" A cloud of white smoke appears as time would slow down for him. He quickly finds a object to replace the target for the kunai instead of Kohaku. He finds a log and places it where Kohaku would be and Kohaku would run away and hide in a tree. Time picks up again and the kunai goes through the smoke and you hear a "THUD". The smoke vanishes and kunai have hit the wooden log. Kohaku would smile. DaisukeStarfire: -Daisuke would close his eyes as he would form the hand sign: Tiger. He would focus his chakra to his feet, aware that it is a liquid he would slowly walk forward onto the water as he would stand on the water as if it were a solid. He would open his eyes and smile jumping in the air celebrating his ability to control chakra throughout his body, just as he landed on the waterhe would sink into the water, swimming to the surface. "Damn it, Let me try again." He would Make the handsign: Tiger. Again he would focus the chakra to his feet walking onto the water he would stare forwards hoping that he would make it to the middle of the lake. Daisuke would continue walking until he reached the middle of the lake. he would turn around then walk back, looking down in the water he stayed calm. He would then make it back to the land looking at Kihaku with a smile- "I did it!" SanadaKihaku: -I chuckled when Daisuke fell into the water after jumping in the air and nodded approvingly when he succeeded in his second attempt.~ Hope youve learned not to get overly excited untill youve actually completed the task,Daisuke. Now let us see how you handle Genjutsu shall we.- I reached for the pouch on the back of my Hakama, as i pulled a scroll from it. It was a scroll from my father, wich i borrowed just for this day.The scroll carried a Yonshi seal, to make it look like an important document. but in fact opening the scroll, would trapp you in a Genjutsu that would put you before your worst Nightmares. I held out the scroll to Daisuke.~Open it. And show me, that you can escape Genjutsu. xKireiHimex:~Kirei nodded proudly.~Well done Kohaku now the next 2 tasks arent so easy, but they are also your last tests. You will first attempt to walk to the top of that high tree over there. You will have 3 attempts to make it up there, else you will fail this part of the exam.~She smiled kindly. She had faith, that he could do it.~ DaisukeStarfire: "Ok" ~Daisuke would slide the scroll across his hand opening it as the sky would begin to grow black . He read the contents of the seal realising that the incryptions will cause you to be trapped in a genjutsu. He would look around as he would be tied up to a giant tree, panicking. He would looked down as he would see his worst nightmare...millions of tiny kitties. He would scream in the fear kicking them away from him. He would realise that its only a trick. He would then close his eyes and lower his chakra. At just the right moment he would then push it out. He would say shout out: "Release!" He would open his eyes, seeing everyone standing infront of him.~ Oh god, I'm out! Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: -Kohaku would walk over to the tree and make the "Ram" sign as he would build up a moderate amount of chakra to the bottom of his feet but not too much and not too little as he walks to the truck of the tree and places his foot on the tree feeling the suction and begins to walk up the tree. He would then lose focus and fall right on his head but he would get right back up and make the "Ram" sign again and he would slowly walk up the tree. Making sure he did not lose focus like he did the first time. Soon he would be at the top of the tree and he would yell down. "How's This" SanadaKihaku: - I clapped my hands. and smiled. He did good to face his fear and break free from the scroll its Genjutsu.~ Very well done Daisuke. So far youve done very good.Only 2 tests remain: tree walking and Body replacement. So first off. I need you to climb the same tree that Kohaku just did. You have 3 tries. Do your best.- I pointed to the tree and sat down as i waited for him to complete the task.- xKireiHimex:~Kire nodded and walked over to the edge of the lake and waved for Kohaku to come over here. Once he came over to her, she looked at him.~Now for your last task, i want you to walk to the center of the lake and back to me. Just like with the tree you have 3 tries after you have done that and Daisuek has finished his exam as well. Wel decide wether you pass or not.~She smiled gently as she waited for him to complete the final test.~ Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: Kohaku would jump down from the high tree and go over to the lake and he would motion his hands in the "Ram" sign. He would charge up chakra to his feet needing more then the tree climbing knowing that water is not solid. He takes one careful step and stands at the edge of the lake Kohaku couldn't believe it he was standing on water. All the sudden he lost focus and fell straight in the water. "Gurgle Gurgle" Kohaku would quickly swim back to the surface and make the "Ram" sign and charge more chakra to his feet. He would take one more step on the lake and then he would take another. Then he reached the center of the lake. He turned around and then slowly started walking back to Kirei. He would make it back to the surface drenched from the water."How's That" Kohaku smiled. DaisukeStarfire: ~Daisuke would raise his hands forming the "Tiger" handsign. He would focus his chakra to his feet to make sure that there wasn't to much chakra other wise he would pushed off and the tree would break, but if he didn't put enough chakra, then he would fall off. He would try get in between hoping he would stay on. He walked up the tree. His heart was pounding because of his nervousness. In a matter of seconds he would fall down on to his head with A small tear coming down from his cheek.~ Q_Q aw, that hurt!!~ he would stand up wiping his tear. He would look forward with his hands in the "Tiger" Hand sign. He would run forward while the chakra would focus to his feet, he made sure it wasn't to much or to little. He jolted up the tree as the determination in his eyes grew strong. His chakra grew stronger becoming visible at his feet with a light shade of blue. He would make it to the top holding on to the last branch with his right hand panting in exhaustion looking towards the sunset. ~ "I did it kihaku! ~ he would slowly lose conciousness letting go of the branch falling from the tree.~ SanadaKihaku: I smiled when he reached the top. But when i noticed his body swaying and about to fall. I launched myself forward. in a split 3 seconds being a few feet from the tree as i launched myself forward into the air and catching him in my arms.On landing i slided a few inches over the ground, as i laid him down on it.~Hey, dont overdo it all right. weve got one more test to go.~I helped him on his feet as i jumped back a few feet. I drew both my bokken as i dashed forward towards. Aiming to launch an X form strike onto his chest. He only had a few seconds to react, before my bokken's would strike him and leave him bruised.- DaisukeStarfire: ~Daisuke would thank his intructor for saving him as he was ready for the final test, he would watch his intructor pounce at him. He would make the hand seals: Ram --> Boar --> Ox --> Dog --> Snake. He would look at the ground while doing this, noticing a log on the ground. He would activate the jutsu upon the last hand sign. A big puff of smoke would appear. Daisuke would grab the log placing it infront him and quickly run away behind a bush watching his intructor strike the Log.~ " Q_Q that could of been me, if i did the jutsu wrong" xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would take out two headbands as she watched it as she looked up to Kohaku as she looked around for the other one as she would call for him “Daisuke if you want your headband then you have to come here like right now.. or else you wont get it.”-Kirei would grin a bit~ DaisukeStarfire: ~Daisuke would smile, bowing to kirei accepting the headband~ Thank you :D ~ He would walk through the village professionally, he would walk behind the shop celebrating.~ WOOHOO! I'M FINALLY A NINJA!-puts the headband on around his arm- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would smile "Congrats on becoming a Genin"-She would say as she gave him the headband as she watched him walk away. As she then turned to Kohaku "For you also Congrats on becoming a Genin"-She smiled as she would give him the headband also~ SanadaKihaku: - I looked at Kirei and smiled.~Well this was intresting. I must say it felt quite good to be the instructor, instead of the pupil for once. Im looking forward to watch em grow and becming strong. And perhaps theyl be able to provide me some challenge. So i dont have to ask you or your fellow chuunin for a sparr to test my growth.- I chuckled softly.-